xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
My invention, entitled Creative Stitchery Success Strips, relates to an improved method of teaching a beginner, on their own, to master the art of constructing by hand, the five specific and distinct groups of embroidery stitch patterns which has been classified by The Department of Commerce, Patents and Trademarks Office as class 434 entitled Education and Demonstration.
In the art of embroidery stitching, as far as I am aware, it has been the practice in order for a beginner to acquire this art skill, it has been necessary for the beginner to be taught and shown the differing configurations, motions and sequence of steps in each of the five embroidery stitch groups along with the utmost importance of inserting an embroidery needle, with yarn, in equal distances whether stitching vertically, horizontally, in or out of alignment or at right angles in order to achieve any number of consecutive, precise and identical pattern stitches without the benefit of a device with exact measured perforated holes and markings which can be transferred to the finish side of all types of fabric thus providing consistency of size, shape, alignment and configuration which is crucial for accomplishing best results quickly eliminating the need for discouraging experimentation.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide such a device as an improvement over the prior art of constructing embroidery stitches by making available to the beginner, having no prior knowledge or skill in the ability to successfully construct embroidery pattern stitches, the relatively simple and inexpensive means to educate one""s self by the use of the ten transfer pattern marking strips, along with illustrating to make clear in visible form, the best mode for carrying out the invention, on which is positioned appropriate, small, round perforated stitch pattern measurements adapted to the five differing groups of embroidery stitch patterns with particular strips having perpendicular lines drawn vertically from each of the equal distance between perforated holes to the horizontal edge of the strip which is employed to indicate that a dot marking should be placed at this point onto the fabric resulting in the ability to mark two rows of equal distance parallel marking points, which is required for various embroidery stitch pattern construction, with the pattern transfer marking strips being formed of transparent, see through flexible plastic, the perforated pattern measurements and markings are permanent and long lasting after continual use thus retaining their structure of size, shape, alignment and configuration, with the strips the size of which is comfortably held in the hand to provide stabilization of the marking strip to the fabric and with its see through quality, allowing for easy placement and correct transference of stitch pattern indicia onto the fabric thereby avoiding errors.
The principle objective of the present invention is to provide the beginner, not possessing any prior knowledge or skill in the art of embroidery, with the ten embroidery stitch pattern transfer marking strips and the method for their use to correctly teach one""s self to construct, by hand, all of the five specific groups of embroidery stitches named Blanket Stitch, Back Stitch, Chain Stitch, Cross Stitch, and Feather Stitch with each group having its own unique and particular features and sequence of stitching motions which, as far as I am aware, is a very important improvement to the prior art.
Another important object of the present invention to improve the prior art is that the embroidery stitch pattern transfer marking strips are both permanent and long lasting after continued use thereby assuring that all the accurately measured various positioned perforated holes and markings, arranged to conform to the five differing groups of embroidery stitch patterns, positioned on the strips, will retain their structure as to size, shape, alignment and configuration, with the strips comfortably held in the hand to provide stability of the marking strip to the fabric, with its see-through quality enabling the user to correctly locate the exact position to place the indicia onto any type of fabric which by the use of a disappearing ink marking pen which is both air and water soluble, inexpensive, available and commonly preferred by hand stitchers, quilters, and crafters, leaves no discoloration or sticky residue and the tip of which conforms to the perforated holes enabling the user to accomplish a safe, accurate and successful transposition of all pattern indicia from the embroidery stitch pattern transfer marking strips onto the fabric.